Pick-up Lines 8: KiriYana
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Kirihara tries pick-up lines on Yanagi to show her that he loves her truly, and not just as a senpai-kouhai relationship. And the great Data Mistress, Yanagi Rena, fell for a tricky line that led her to having a date with him! Genderbending, Fem!Yanagi. Kinky pair!


**Disclaimer:** PoTakeshi. I'm gonna use this for a while now cuz I like it.

**Summary:** Kirihara tries pick-up lines on Yanagi to show her that he loves her truly, and not just as a senpai-kouhai relationship. And the great Data Mistress, Yanagi Rena, fell for a tricky line that led her to having a date with him!

**Notes:** This one, too, was really fun to write. You know, Kirihara's innocence mixing in with his slowly maturing character, then inserting love in his equation. Lovely!

Now, I have a request.

See, for pairs that I don't ship, I'm unable to come out with suiting plots. And because of that, I can't write the MaruKiri and HaruMaru requests.

What I'm asking of you, readers and the requesters, is to help me with a plot that you seem suitable. I know there are people who ship those two pairings so can you help me with it? I promised to write every pairing you ask, and I want to fulfill it, so please?

You can review or PM me, either is fine with me!

Go on, and review please!

**Warnings:** a bit OOC, genderbending Fem!Yanagi.

* * *

Kirihara took a deep breath and held it in for five seconds before letting it out again. He looked back at the tree he was standing behind moments ago and saw two of his senpais giving him the thumbs-up.

The curly-haired boy looked at his target again ahead of him on a bench and nodded encouragingly to himself. He was going to do it: he was going to make sure he had Yanagi Rena's heart for himself.

His green eyes admired her graceful figure as he walked towards her; a beautiful posture, a straight back, legs elegantly crossed, chocolate~brown hair falling to her shoulder blades smoothly in naturally perfect straight strands, warm brown eyes hidden behind closed eyelids and lips parting to receive a bite from her lunch. Everything about her was perfect in his eyes.

Kirihara leaned against the back of the bench she was sitting on and casually said, "Hey, senpai!"

Yanagi looked up from her lunch and notebook with a small smile and greeted him back, "Hi, Akaya." She watched as her kouhai walked around then seated himself beside her.

His face sported a confused expression as he said, "You must be in the wrong place."

"Why?" her eyebrows rising in question.

The younger boy hummed in thought as he turned and started looking around as if searching for something around them, "I'mmmm sure.. yep! 'Miss Universe' contest is over there!" and he pointed to their left with a huge grin.

The Data Mistress smiled wider, "Oh, I'm flattered." And Kirihara felt good. The first line went smoothly. He looked from the corner of his eyes at Marui and Niou behind the tree and found them nodding (Yanagi noticed, unfortunately, but pretended to not have done so), so he continued.

"Ne, Yanagi-senpai.."

"Hmm?"

"If beauty were sunlight.." he said then looked up at the sky and stretched an arm out, "You'd shine from a million light-years away!"

The close-eyed girl closed the lid to her lunch box then looked at him with an amused expression, "Oh? I don't know about that." And his _'I do!'_ made her let out a short laugh.

Kirihara went in a thoughtful silent moment as he recalled the equation in his head before he stood up and in front of her. "Let's pretend that I'm sine-squared and you cosine-squared. If you put us together, what will the result be?"

"One." The answer left her mouth before she even thought about it, but when she connected it together, her lips twitched upwards.

"Exactly my point!" Kirihara took a step closer to her and said, "If I were C6 and you were H12, then we only need the air between us to be sweeter than sugar."

That line actually had her blushing. She was a sucker for science, and this sly boy knew it, and the two behind the tree, too. Everything was in her data, but she didn't expect them to go to this between all these things. Yes, even she can lose some parts.

"Yanagi-senpai."

"What is it, Akaya?"

He turned sideways and pretended to think over something as he made gestures with his hands saying "Since _distance_ equals _velocity_ times _time_, let's let velocity and time approach infinity," he paused and turned to her with a soft smile and she straightened her back slightly, waiting to hear the rest, ".. because I want to go all the way forever with you."

She fought not to give away her giddiness as she fisted her hands on her school skirt. She placed her lunch box aside as she stood up, towering over him by an inch or two, "Akaya."

"Yes, senpai?"

Yanagi leaned down slightly, resting her stretched arms over his shoulders as she lazily linked her hands behind his head, her chest almost pressing against his own as she let her eyes open halfway as she asked in a low tone, "What is it that you want _exactly_?"

Boldly (albeit with a cute blush), he placed his hands on her back and almost whispered, "Directions."

"Hn.. to where?"

"Your heart, obviously."

She chuckled silently then asked again, "Do you want the shortcut or the normal way?"

Kirihara looked away for a minute, "What does your date say?"

"The shortcut works for a chance of 32%, and the normal way takes about 18% of a chance."

The boy's mind was kind of confused now, "But why are the chances so low? What about the rest of the 100%?"

The Data Mistress leaned to his ear and whispered "The remaining 50% chance is that.. you're already there." And she tugged on his earlobe gently with her lips.

Kirihara blushed more as he felt that and then her face was so close to his, "Do you mean it, _Rena_-senpai?"

"101% sure."

And she blocked any further comments by kissing him soundly.

The two behind the tree were more than triumph, seeing the scene from their place. Their plan worked and now, their whole team was pairs because of their efforts. They shook hands professionally with the promise to work together in the future.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yanagi was walking towards the gates of Rikkai alongside Yukimura and Sanada, conversing easily together. At least the two girls anyway, Sanada just nodded his head occasionally.

Niou, Marui and Kirihara passed them running, and then Kirihara began walking backwards facing his newly gained girlfriend, the other two boys beside him.

"Rena-senpai! I'm invisible!" he yelled excitedly with that childish grin brightening his face.

"Oh, really?" she indulged, amused.

"Eh? Can you see me?" he pointed to himself with a slight pout and wide eyes, total cuteness. She could hear Yukimura's giggle beside her.

"Of course." She wasn't even sure that she was supposed to answer like that.

Kirihara's grin widened even more, "Cool! Then I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 in the evening!" he then stepped forward and took her by surprise with a peck to her cheek.

She watched as he high-fived with the other two boys before they ran out the school gates together somewhere.

Beside her, Yukimura was laughing fully by then, and Yanagi couldn't help but blush as her hand rose to touch her cheek softly.

"He totally got you." The bluenette said teasingly.

She smiled softly, "He did.."

* * *

**A/N:** Of the regulars that I think would be.. erhm, sexy.. as girls is Yanagi. You know, a bigger chest, beautiful features, tall form and so.

Other that could go there too are Sanada (but she would be conservative and totally decently dressed), Oshitari Yuushi (I can just imagine a female Yuushi walking around like she owned the courts!), Atobe maybe, and Tezuka! Definitely Tezuka!

So, review, please, and help me with the missing plots for my request, please?


End file.
